poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Magical Flower Adventure (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Magical Flower Adventure. It was a beautiful morning, And Twilight Sparkle and her friends had breakfast. Applejack: (gulps) Mm, These are delicious, Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: (slurps, gulps) Thanks! Twilight spent all night helping me pick the flavor! I kept thinking we'd found the right one, But she insisted I make even more to try. And more. And more and more and more and more! (chomp) Eventually we ran out of time so we just went with every-berry-any-chip-surprise! (to Rarity, hushed) The surprise is I lost a measuring spoon in the batter. Someone's gonna get a very special pancake! Mirage: Well, I think your pancakes are wonderful, Pinkie. Your ingredients could make fine waffles. Spike: Yeah, I agree. Pinkie Pie: Thank you. Twilight Sparkle: Let's say we go out to Sugarcube Corner? Rainbow Dash: How come? Chokkin: Are you guys going out? Persian: Can we join you? Jankenman: Can we, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Jankenman. Fluttershy: I guess hanging out at Sugarcube Corner is okay. Ururun: Alright! With that said, They left for Sugarcube Corner. Mane 10: Good Morning! Postman: Good Morning guys! Jankenman: (flies towards to them) Hey, wait up! Ururun and Pinkie Pie: (laughing) Jankenman! They run on top by the hill with the Flower House, Aikko is watering the Flowers and humming. Altogether: Aikko! Aikko: (giggled and look at them) Tambourine: They're here! Aikko: Okay! Twilight and the gang taking Aikko along by the stroll starting by the Song. :Are you feeling Lonely now, Mary Bell? :Did you will call my name, someone comes around :Use my flower magic onwards, Mary Bell. :We will share with your heart to everyone. :Now please take courage be brave :So beautiful nice scenery :Look at them, sparking stars above. :You can find your thing that you can to do is like apart. :Fluttering hearts come across, that you can be together. :Where is your family, will give to the treasure, Open the Door of the Heart you can dream upon. :You can start your adventure, please get forward to you :Fluttering hearts come across, that you can be together. :Where is your family, will give to the treasure, Open the Door of the Heart you can dream upon. :You can start your adventure, please get forward to you! When Twilight and her friends came to see Florida, She read the picture book to them. Florida: Gather around, Rangers. I am about to tell you a story Mary Bell. Rainbow Dash: Just make it quick, Florida. This is just kids stuff. Fluttershy: No rush, Dashie. Florida: It's fine, Fluttershy. At last, She begins to tell the story. Florida: There once there were lived Two children and their dog named Yuri, Ken and Ribbon they gone outside at night by their house. But Suddenly Yuri, Ken and Ribbon is scared be the deepest cold dark forest and they are very frightened and feared by ghosts and dark shadows. But, Ken is frightened by the dark, Yuri is scared by a ghost and Ribbon too. The children and the dog had lost their way in the forest. It was already dark. Then, a little magical girl named Mary Bell, came out of the flower. When she comes to help them and make friends together and some fun. Therefore, Mary Bell used her magic to help Yuri, Ken and Ribbon to find their way home by the directions. Just then, they were back home, their parents were waiting for them. "Yuri!" "Ken!" "Ribbon!" So their parents hug them tightly and they have Love. Courage, Kindness, Hope, Peace and Eternity. Later after hearing the story, Aikko came to see them. Aikko: Hi, Everyone. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Aikko. What's up? Aikko: I was wondering if you all would like to come to my Flower House, It's in the Flower Magic World. Spike: What do you think, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I think it's a great idea, Spike. Jankenman: Sounds good to me. Quartz: Same here. Florida: Tell them how to get there, Aikko. Aikko: Okay, Until we go to the Flower Magic World at this Sunday, We'll take the picture book with us. Florida: That'll do. And so, They begin their journey to Flower Magic World. It was this Sunday when Twilight and her friends were going to the Flower Magic World, the Officers Bura and Noppo were there. Aikko: Hello, Bura! Hello, Noppo! Bura: Hello there, Aikko. Noppo: Who're you your friends? Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle, And these are Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage. Jankenman: They're friends of ours from another dimension. Bura: And we didn't actually think of you and your friends pay a visit too, Jankenman. Aikko: Well, We were gonna show them around how home. Tambourine: You and Noppo don't mind. Do you, Bura? Bura: Not at all, Tambourine. Noppo: You guys stay out of trouble and enjoy your visit. Spike: We will, And thanks. And so, The fun at the Flower House begins. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, He came up with a new evil plan. Ivan Ooze: It's time we give Professor Dick a little wake up call from the afterlife. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn, Now, Dick and Dark Jankenman, It's your time to return! And out of the shadows, Professor Dick and Dark Jankenman are back from the dead. Professor Dick: Where are we? Dark Jankenman: And who are you creeps? Leia: I am Leia, My father, Ivan Ooze has plans for you all. Professor Dick: Plans for us? Dark Jankenman: If it means having revenge, Then we're in. Masked Osodashi: Then, I must bring you to Ivan Ooze at once. Professor Dick and Dark Jankenman: Right. Soon, Ivan Ooze was waiting for them. Ivan Ooze: Ah, Professor Dick and Dark Jankenman. I bid you welcome to my domain. Professor Dick: Yes, It's very impressive. Dark Jankenman: Why did you brought us here? Ivan Ooze: Simple, Just some foes of yours the Power Rangers joined forces with. Masked Osodashi: And Jankenman, Aikko, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are the ones. With that said, Professor Dick and Dark Jankenman agreed to join Ivan's evil alliance. Madame Odius: Wrench and Finster finished a new monster for you, My lord. Ivan Ooze: Excellent, Madame Odius. Wrench: Here he is, Master Ivan Ooze. Finster: Lord Ivan Ooze, Say hello to Tengooze. Tengooze: At your service, Master. Ivan Ooze: Perfect, Just the monster I need for the job. Masked Osodashi: Now, We will follow them to the Flower Magic World. Professor Dick: Yes. Dark Jankenman: We're with you, Masked Osodashi. Soon, They've set off with Tengooze on Ivan Ooze's behalf. In the flower house, Aikko tells Twilight and her friends were getting settled in at the Flower Magic World. Aikko: Here you go. Spike: Look, It's Mary Bell cocoa. Fluttershy: (smells the cocoa) Smells good. Aikko: Try it before it gets cold. Altogether: Let's have it! (Drinks the cocoa) Suddenly, Masked Osodashi, Professor Dick and Dark Jankenman sneak outside at the flower house and hearing what they are doing. Masked Osodashi: Tee Hee, Even through I've always been beaten, I'll surely get'em by the rough this time. Don't underestimate me, The one and only Masked Osodashi. Aikko: Say, Twilight, Guys. Would you like to go to Flower Magic World? Pinkie Pie: Huh? Go to Flower Magic World? Mirage: Sounds amazing! Professor Dick: Flower Magic World? (Checks with the fairy book) Dark Jankenman: Oh, I see. It was the fairy land. Aikko: The Family lives in the Flower Magic World. Would you like to go and meet them? Pinkie Pie: Yes, I would! But we like to, you said humans cannot visit the Flower Magic World, don't you? Persian and Jankenman: (nodded their heads) Tambourine: That's right. The Flower Magic World is a sanctuary, where humans are not allowed to enter. Spike: Sanctuary? Gold Daisy: It's a place to be kept clean. However, humans can't enter. Ruby: Yes, so it gets dirty if humans come in? Tambourine: That's not true, but you guys, unlike the all of you, some people don't want to make friends with fairies. Pab: Terrible things would happen if we took Masked Osodashi and the two with us, for example! Masked Osodashi: (noticed that Pab says) Rarity: That's not fair. It is not like every single one of us is a bad guy. Rose: Yes, there are many people who would like to make friends with fairies... Aikko: (giggle) Like the rest of you, guys? So, this time, I'll make an exception and take you to the Flower Magic World. Altogether: Really? Yay! Aikko: Are you guys ready? Rarity: That sounds devine. Pab: Then come on, We'll show you. Spike: Right behind you, Pab. Masked Osodashi: Yay Yay! The Flower Magic World we like to see it! Professor Dick and Dark Jankenman: We know the Flower Magic World is real! Aikko: Now, get in. Then in the bedroom, Aikko touched the button and go in the Vista Dome as they go in and the ball flashes. Professor Dick: Huh? What's that? Rarity: We headed to the vista dome and from the observatory of the Flower House? Aikko: Yes. The Flower house can go back fourth between Flower Magic World and the Human world! Altogether: Cool. Aikko: So, Let's go to the Flower Magic World! And the Screen glows, Aikko uses her magic. Aikko: Mary Bell Tambourine! Aikko's Flower Magic! (Uses her tambourine) Tambourine and Pab: Flower Magic! And they twirl around her and her dress transforms into dress mode. Aikko: (uses her flower wand) Mari rin Beru run rin rin rin! Let's go to the Flower Magic World! And the magic pink flower pedals came out by the red crystal they flew over and started to teleport. Masked Osodashi: Huh? What's happening! The garden turns into a pink giant flower and it closes. Dark Jankenman and Dick: (screaming) Help Us! And it disappears and getting in the another dimension called flower magic world. And in the vortex the flower house is getting in the Flower Mgaic World. Ruby: Wow, cool. Rarity: Is this the flower road. Aikko: Yes, The flower road leads to the flower magic world. Both: Huh? Flower Road. Inside by the giant flower, Masked Osodashi, Dick and Dark Jankenman saws outside by the vortex. Professor Dick: What the hell is going on? Aikko: Now we're almost there to the Flower Magic World. At last, they have arrived and the giant flower falls by the river and it opens as the bad guys look. Masked Osodashi: Wow, what in the world. Aikko: (opens the window) Ta da! Twilight and Spike: Wow, amazing! Aikko: Yeah, This is the fairy land, Floral Magician's land, Flower Magic World. Then the fairies saw them they are visitors. Aikko: (giggle) Yahoo! How'd you been! Spike: Rarity, look, they're fairies! Altogether: Hi! Masked Osodashi: Yes! They're fairies! Professor Dick: I knew they were real! Dark Jankenman: Me too. So, They go outside where the flower magic world is beautiful. Spike: Cool! Twilight Sparkle: Beautiful! Ururun: Naturally, the Flower Magic World is the best! Jankenman: Hmm, It makes me feel relaxed! Blue Cosmo: Flower fields as far as The Eye can see. Guyan: (laughed) Mirage: Hey what is that bird? Aikko: It was an air fairy, Aerial. Pinkie Pie: Ooh, Pretty! Aikko: I Know, let's go through the air we could fly like him! Professor Dick: Just as we thought we are sneaking through. Yup. Yup. The flower house started to fly. Mane 10: I don't know your flower house could fly! So, Aikko showed them around the place. Soon, They've met with Mary Bell's 15 sisters. Ruby Bell: Hi, Aikko. Aikko: Hello, Girls. Meet Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage, They're friend of ours. Sapphire Bell: Hi, Twilight. Topaz Bell: Nice to meet you, Applejack. Lila Bell: Hello, Fluttershy. Felica Bell: Any friends of Mary Bell are friends of ours. Jankenman: Guys, Meet Mary Bell's sisters. Ruby Bell, Mandarin Bell, Topaz Bell, Peridot Bell, Felica Bell, Aquamarine Bell, Indicolite Bell, Sapphire Bell, Violet Bell, Tanzanite Bell, Amethyst Bell, Rosie Bell, Pinkie Bell, Lila Bell and Montana Bell. And the seelie courts, Tommie, Wally and Mattie Pinkie Bell: Hi. Violet Bell: Please to meet you. Tommie: It's so nice to meet you everyone. Wally: Greetings. Rainbow Dash: Likewise, Violet Bell. Ruby Bell: Come on, Let us introduce you to our family. Soon, They've met with Mama Bell, Papa Bell, Grandpa Bell and Grandma Bell. Mama Bell: Welcome, We've been expecting you. Papa Bell: Any friends of Mary Bell are friends of ours. Twilight Sparkle: Pleasures all ours, Mr. and Mrs. Bell. Grandpa Bell: Excuse me, Young fella. Could you give me a hand a few things. Spike: Sure thing, Whatcha need help with? Grandpa Bell: I'm trying to keep the living room in order, I just can't seem to do it on my own. As Spike helps him out, Grandma Bell was starting to get to know Fluttershy. Grandma Bell: We've heard quite a lot about you, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: I'm just glad to finally meet you, Grandma Bell. Mattie: What do you think of the Flower Magic World, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: It's amazing, Mattie. Aikko: I'm glad you think so. Then, The 15 Sisters told their friends about their sister Mary Bell did by her past. Peridot Bell: Mary Bell was the best sister we'd ever had. Rosie Bell: She is the floral magician first from long ago. Especially with her friends, Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Vivian, Bongo, Tap and the others. Tommie: And now, Mary Bell joined the Mermaid Princess team along and with Vivian too became the white and silver mermaid princesses. Then, They discovered a note from the Mary Bell Picture Book. Lila Bell: Hey, There's a note. Twilight Sparkle: We just bring the Mary Bell Picture Book that Florida wrote the note along. Mama Bell: It says "The legend had dreaming hearts. All friends and family shall be faith from the powers. By the power of Love, Courage, Kindness, Hope, Peace and Eternity. Some happiness shall follow your heart, the flowers bloom and tress shines by the sun and feel by the springs, heart and air getting some good and triumph over friendship never ends". Soon, Everyone witnessed the Mary Bell Picture Book. Sunset Shimmer: What a nice note that Florida made. Right, Jankenman. Jankenman: Yeah, so everybody Mary Bell and the others shall see you again. Then, Jankenman singing a song called A Friendship can change. :Jankenman ::Would you say I'm a hero ::Glorious and brave ::If I told you something you wouldn't believe? ::That sometimes I'm scared ::And I can make mistakes ::And I'm not so heroic, it seems ::But if day can turn to night ::And the darkness turn to light ::Then why can't we imagine a friendship can change? ::No two persons are exactly the same ::No two pedals ever match their design ::And I thought I was strong ::But I was nothing but wrong ::When I forgot to be friendly and kind ::But if day can turn to night ::And the darkness turn to light ::Then why can't we imagine a friendship can change? ::Would you say I'm a hero ::Glorious and brave ::If I told you something you wouldn't believe? ::This memories, it seems ::Knows the real me ::And would stay by my side 'til the end ::So if day can turn to night ::And the darkness turn to light ::Then why can't we imagine ::Just why can't we imagine ::Then why can't we imagine a friendship can change? At one moment, Sapphire and Violet Lily were making the new Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. Sapphire: Sugar? Violet Lily: (passing over) Sugar. Sapphire: Spice? Violet Lily: (passing over) Spice. Sapphire: Now, Everything Nice. Violet Lily: (passing over) Everything Nice. Jewels, Diamonds, Emeralds, Rubies and Sapphires. And the accidental drop of Chemical X. At last, The new Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys were born. Sapphire: ???, . Bolt: ???, . Blaster: ???, . Brezzie: ???, . Bliss: ???, . Berry: ???, . Buzzie: ???, . Barasia: ???, . Blanc: ???, . Burpy: ???, . Bill: ???, . Violet Lily: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts